lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Differences between Xbox 360 and PC versions
I'm just gonna list them, and we can organize it later Sarmu 23:42, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it's easier to list the things that did not change. ;-) - Merthos 21:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yea quite alot of minor changes here and there, trying to balance the game and stuff Sarmu 21:19, 27 March 2009 (UTC) QUESTION: What is this supposed to mean? Full party expansion (5 unions and 18 characters). This does NOT mean you get to keep your leaders. You most certainly do not get a full party throughout NewGame+/Hard, it follows the standard story-based party unlock scheme. Parameter Bonus on PC? After finishing The Silver Falcons: Part Three, I spoke with Caedmon again as he had yet another red bubble above his head. After his small speech on how Rush reminded him of the founder of The Silver Falcons, normal. That's when I noticed something that I didn't notice in the Xbox version. A window came up that stated the following : "Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Caedmon, thus awakening his true powers!" I've heard that speaking with leaders a number of times could lead to stat bonuses, even on the Xbox version, so is this (yet another) minor difference between these two versions, or am I going nuts? - Showoffmob 06:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yea speaking with leaders number of time in 360 version do gain parameter bonus. but I odn't think it has "You have become chummy with Caedmon" part Sarmu 07:07, 30 March 2009 (UTC) So, what do we do? Is it worth adding or do we just ignore that? Or maybe look for confirmation with the Xbox users? - Showoffmob 14:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : I've never seen something like that on the XBOX, definitely not with Caedmon. - Merthos 14:45, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I've got this with few leaders: Violet, Gabriel, Baulson, Rhagoh. Maybe there will be more with time. Andrety 18:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : On PC, i've gotten it with glenys, baulson, caedmon, rhagoh, khrynia, jager, nora, sheryl, violet, gabriel, loki, and have started it with paris. I think character usage has something to do with it too though, since i see sibal sitting around but never has the red text bubble, and i've never used him in my active party. likewise, i believe battle rank and/or story progress may limit certain characters, as i could zone in and out 10+ times and never get the next red bubble, but fight or advance the story and have it come up. And of course, for some characters, completing certain quests, speaking to certain people, or gathering specific items are needed to advance. Leshau in Baaluk also gets a parameter bonus on the PC, and I *think* Madox might in Royotia. I'm fairly sure *any* character which loiters around a city can eventually unlock a parameter bonus on the PC. PHJF 05:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I got it with all unique leaders (save Irina, David and the generals) I was using: Maddox (you have to go to Ghor and talk to Sibal to get it), Duke of Ghor, Jager (probably you need to do his quest, I'm not sure), Nora, Loki, Yuniver, Wyngale, Leucetius, Baulson, Paris, Gabriel, Rhagoh, Caedmon, Allan... Fedejico 18:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I've also noticed that the bonus stats related to this are different on the PC. For instance Kate gets +4 to Strength not 10, and Leschau definitely didn't get all the bonus stats specified. -Julian small mod for pc ( can change equips for all members) there is a small mod for the pc so you can change everyonce equipments. http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=832230 all you have to do is change a line in the ini file.. are we going to record this as a difference between 360 and pc ? i havn't tested this change my self yet but seems to work so .. Shikon 12:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I've heard from a lot of people that it works, but it doesn't actually count. It wasn't an official change, but as you said, a modding one. That would be like saying you can raise the limit of characters usable in combat to 25-40, by using a trainer. - Showoffmob 14:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Pc/Xbox differences *As people would already have noted, most (if not all) bosses HP pool is bigger in the PC version. That is probably because in the PC version there aren't any "generals" and you can have all your battle units be comprised of Units employed from the guilds. *Most (if not all) weapon stats are different. Weapons in the pc version have better stats. *"Aggro" range (the range in which you get targeted by monsters) is bigger in the pc version. It makes low BR playthroughs a bit more difficult. *Battle Rank is visible in the party menu. *Some differences in spawn circumstances of rare monsters. Whenever i can i will list them to each monsters page. *Some guild quests are different. *If i remember correctly after the fornstrand event in the start of the 2nd dvd you got the last unit upgrade in the xbox. I've played through that event and got back to Athlum in the pc version, still no unit upgrade. (maybe im wrong though about the xbox version) * Blackout can be triggered even if your formation doesn't have members in a "straight line". Just need 3 units to cast Invocation and have the synergy effect. Ritzi 15:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : You don't get the last upgrade directly after Fornstrand, some more scenes are needed. Also you never needed a "straight line" to learn arcana, when you have the right combination they line up automatically. - Merthos 18:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I've noticed a new(?) difference that I've added. In the xbox version, there was a "cure them even if it kills them" option during combat to use on enthralled unions. Pretty much, your union killed em, then revived em using whatever they had available. Now that option also appears for cursed unions, which I'm fairly sure isn't in the Xbox version. Added it to the list to show that, would like some confirmation. - Showoffmob 20:21, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : Oh hell, here are some more differences. Gae Bolg isn't that easily interrupted anymore. If the union using it gets raidlocked, it will be used after all other units (on both sides) have attacked. If the union being targeted is killed, another union is targeted. In the Xbox version, both of these actions would lead to Gae Bolg being canceled. There's also a new, small opportunity to save before every base boss, after killing the outside troops (Milton, Young, Ludope, etc) as well as before The Gates of Hell. Finally, the Duke of Ghor gets a red "..." above his head when he has something new to say that you haven't read yet, so it isn't as easy to miss out on his quest... Alright, I think that's all of em so far, not sure which deserve a spot in the article, though. - Showoffmob 23:19, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :: I think everything should be worth a mention. The Gae Bolg case might not be unique to gae bolg, so it is worth mention that special arts in general, but that needs to be confirmed first. Sarmu 23:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Wow a lot of these changes I wouldn't mind on the Xbox version. I wonder why they don't do a patch to update the xbox version to match the PC version? I guess if they did patch and added all these changes to the xbox version, it would significantly change how we play the game. DarqStalker 10:14, 31 March 2009 (UTC) One possible difference i've mentioned in the talk for the special arts page. In the pc version, i've never seen a special art from anyone other than the union leader, with the exception of dual snowpetal, and that was with irina as leader, khrynia second. As soon as i moved the two of them into another union, neither being leader, i've yet to see this option come up. Likewise, i've never seen torgal use lughs revenge or pagus use maelstrom despite gaining some 60 BR since they first learned it, and never saw emma use hundred flowers until i moved her into union leader. Can anyone confirm if this is indeed the case? :Only Union Leaders can use Unique abilities. Dual Snowpetal is a joint ability specitic to Irina and Khrynia, and the only one of its kind. PHJF 04:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Does this apply to both PC and XBOX? I've seen an XBOX video where Rush used Omnistrike and someone else used Heaven's Door, but I'm pretty sure Rush wasn't the leader. Also, what else does this apply to? Weapons Arts? Arcana? Conjurations? Can anyone confirm the following on the X360 version? Taking Emma, Blocter and Emmy out of the active party before starting their respective quest fights (Bravery and Loyalty, The Standoff, The Fated One) doesn't result in them joining as their own union. I've had them hop in multiple times on the PC, but while talking to a X360 player, turns out that isn't the case. It could be another key difference. Zephyr135 17:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) New Game Plus / Money I've read several times that you only retain a small amount of money in a New Game+. But when i tried it out i suddenly went from a little over 120k just outside of the final fight to more than 4 million g when i opened the menu right after getting the sword at the beginning of the game (normal mode). Any ideas as to what is up with that? 15:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Unknown, I went from 500k to 2.9 Million. Someone on the gamefaqs boards went from 5M to 3M. Arajuk 15:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I went from about 70-80k to 1.5 Million myself Oo Stigee 17:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not positive what I had, maybe around 1.7 million, but NewGame+ started me with around 8.0 million. Perhaps your gold differs depending on the Conqueror version you faced? (I beat True Conqueror Rank 8). PHJF 01:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :: I second PHJF's post. I also beat True Conqueror Rank 8 and got 8 million bonus gold when starting a new game+ (hard mode) on that savegame. Fedejico 18:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Has anyone ever added up all the money from their units at the end of the game to see if that's what gets carried over? I always found it odd that each unit had their own money value but that it doesn't seem to affect anything. Kaply 16:07, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :I beat True Conqueror Rank 8, finished the game with 1.7 million, and only had 5.x million on my new game. I'm wondering if the character money makes a difference (never really knew what that value is for, always just considered it some vague marker of exp). Also, perhaps hard mode makes a difference, as I started my new game in normal mode. No idea why, but on the PC I went from about 4m at the end to over 10m when starting a new game on hard mode. The final battle was with The Conqueror (Rank 7). Kadven 14:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I'm almost positive the extra gold you get is directly related to The True Conqueror rank, because when I beat it (rank 8) in normal mode I got 8 million bonus, and when I beat it in hard mode (rank 8 as well) I got 16 million gold bonus (twice as much, obviously because of the theoretically extra difficulty).Fedejico 20:12, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I went from ~300k to 10m+ on a rank 6 conqueror, so I'm guessing that's not it. I had a huge number of accumulated weapons and crap, though, and maybe it refunds the purchase price on all items in inventory that it takes away from you? 20:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC) According to sagarasouske, the amount of gold includes the gold made from selling monsters. The test made was starting a new game+, then loading a previous savegame, sell 6 observers, finish the game again, and the amount of gold was exactly 6xobserver sell price over the other new game+ starting gold. So sold monsters definitely add to the sum. Fedejico 18:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Just beat the game on PC, and had 344745G before final battle against Rank 6. New Game plus started with 9776902G. If I go back to my game before I finished and sell all weapons, accessories, captured monsters, and consumables then I only end up with ~1.3Million gold. FYI, adding up all the money from all my units in unions at the end was like 60Mil Gold. Even higher if you added all the people I had hired. I'll try selling all my stuff and going in to beat him again and see what my gold ends up looking like. Seattlebrian 16:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Just beat the game with that same save, but this time I went out and sold all of my weapons, accessories, consumables, and captured monsters. I had 1327507G before the final battle again against Rank 6. New Game plus started with 10759664G. The difference in gold in both wins is exactly the same 9432157G. This tells me a few things. *Items in your inventory are not sold and you do not get the profit from their sale. They just disappear. *Total monsters you have defeated does not change the gold you start with (I had to kill a few monsters on my way getting back in on 7th path and sacred lands). *Gold carried by unions/characters does not change the gold you start with (by killing some monsters on the way back in, they would have been a little higher) *Number of turns to defeat final enemies does not seem to effect the money (first win was 7 turns, second was 12). *Chain going in to final battle has no impact on money (first win was over 250, second was 4). *Quests completed has no effect. *Conqueror level (besides 8) has no effect. *Captured monster have no effect. So, the things I have left to test are number of quests finshed (not sure I can do this without increasing Rank), the number of monsters captured (can easily test this by trying to win again and capturing a critter on the way), and BR level (really the only thing left if all else is eliminated). Seattlebrian 17:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I cashed in 2 quests and defeated the white conqueror quest and as I expected He upgraded to Level 7 this time. BUT, it had no impact on the gold I got. In a few of the battles getting back to the end I got a captured critter (1 Vulture, 1 Scarlet Beetle), but I divided them into components. End of game gold was 384988G, new game+ gold was 9817145. Every time so far my new game+ have always started with 9,432,157G more than I had just before going in to final battle. So, I've added Quests finished and conqueror level to the list of things that DO NOT impact your new game+ gold. Next step is to go capture a couple critters that I didn't fight on my way in to Sacred Lands this last time and see if that does anything. Seattlebrian 01:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Captured 2 Greater Demons and defeated Level 7 again, and the exact same gold in the New Game+. 9,432,157G. The only thing I can think is that the gold added for New Game+ is based on the quests you have finished. My test on this might be off since the only quest I had left was DLC quest. But if it is based on quests that is a very odd number to give out. I would expect something more rounded. Anyone have ideas on other things to test? Seattlebrian 22:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : It's very likely quest based (or better whether you have special items like Dream's Edge in your inventory or not). - Merthos 07:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::But if its based on quests, then I would assume that everyone who gets level 8 (which needs all quests finished) would have a higher payout. But some have already written here that they beat level 8 and got less payout than I did. : Does anyone think that the extra payout might be based on percentages? Just a random thought... --HybridDragoness 11:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm trying a testing a bunch of more things at the same time now including: upgrading a weapon, buying a weapon, hiring leader, leader weapon upgrade, disassemble weapon, and creating an accessory. Any other things anyone can think to check? Seattlebrian 19:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I think it might be the special items that don't have any uses like Royotian Wine and Divine Elixir. Someone want to test it out?Dragoknight9 09:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) PC only bug? (Stationary?) mobs that are marked aggressive are non-responsive (although still marked aggressive) after loading a Savegame. Also, they may not be able to be engaged. This has happened with Ciclon Rana in Valley of the Gods and Longbeak in Dillmoor so far. Mecorx 08:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I got this while trying to get a nice snapshot of Artaxa in the Catacombs, who was actually sleeping (zzz) when I made my savegame. When I loaded, Artaxa switched from its resting position to flapping in midair as pictured in Artaxa, but could not be engaged in battle or even moved from its spot. Vacuity 14:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I've had this happen too with the rare mob Tornado. I think it in only happens to rares for me. But all you have to do is fight another battle and the mob will be reset to its original position, along with every other monster on the page. Wavebossa 09:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I've found when this occurs, aggroing a nearby monster will let me engage the mob in question. Hard Mode bosses having less HP This actually make sense in making the game harder. If you kill something too quickly you gain more BR than if you kill something slowly. The lower HP will in most cases force the player to kill faster which results in a higher BR. :Quite a few things here. There's little evidence that BR is increased in the same way on PC as on Xbox, and based on my incomplete testing, BR may not have much of an impact on anything at all except stat gain (i.e. boss HP seems to be the same at BR30 and BR90 with the same skills used for the same damage). Really, the cult of low BR needs to re-examine its position with PC as it seems that most players are just basing it all on old Xbox behaviors. 09:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Changed: You DO NOT start with a fully expanded team in new game+ My brother has beaten the game and confirmed this so I made the necessary change on this page. Wavebossa 09:52, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Customization levels are kept Customization levels (basic, intermediate, advanced, etc.) are kept when starting a new game+. I also got like 5.000.000 gold bonus when I started my game+ in hard mode. I had done all quests, sidequests, got rank 5 in all three guilds, got all daily/weekly magazines and customization levels, left only some 8-10 guild tasks undone, and beat all DLC bosses. Fedejico 18:14, 24 April 2009 (UTC) (EDIT: I forgot to sign this! Sorry!) Clarity What does "First tier of Rush's Arts" mean? Does that mean he keeps Spark V but loses all other invocations, for example? 14:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :He keeps the first art of each discipline, but at level I; that is, if he had known spark V -which he always does because he gains invocations through the story- he would start with Spark. Fedejico 15:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :For what it's worth, he doesn't actually carry over anything. No combat arts, etc. The only reason you get to keep spark, or the initial remedy/herb/psionic/etc, is because the special items that you accumulate throughout the game that unlock those carry over Weapon Arts Should this be added to differences page? This is from Special Arts Page: In the PC version Remnant Weapon Arts can only be performed by the union leader. Normal Weapon Arts can be used when the following is met * PC: require high union morale and enough AP * X360: require enough AP :I've added in, please correct me if it's not accurate Sarmu 18:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Special item drops from Bosses Some items are like you said, but there are others like Heart of Loyalty which will drop more than 1 some fights, and only 1 on others. I've gotten 2 or 3 Heart of Loyalty from some of the Seven at 6 bases from just one fight, but this is not always the case.Mikeyakame 03:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :They all have the same drop conditions so if you can get more from one you can get more of any of them so in that case i'll remove that line. I probably misinterpreted something. Drake178 03:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) New Game+ Can you save Items and weapon arts after you beat the pc game? EXP gains I kinda want someone to test this because of a few hints from here and GameFAQs... I know no one earns art EXP from Turn 31 onward on the PC, but what about the X360 version? It's probably something extremely minor, but it's a curious limit... Well, if no one tests this soon, I guess I can try after securing the appropriate hardware. Zephyr 12:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Remove Unconfirmed I suggest to remove the unconfirmed section because 1. this information is not directly related to difference between 2 version, but a point in New Game+. 2. in the new game+ section, there is already a mention of gaining gold based of number of quests, and to get the true version you need all quests 3. it just looks bad in there Sarmu 16:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say remove it. I don't think we'll figure out exactly how the gold is calculated because there might be more factors in play and you'll max out after a while anyways. Zephyr 17:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering if there is also a difference between the North American and European versions. I was looking up the maximum number of units and everywhere it said, that it is 18. But I am sure that in my version (I'm playing the German version) the highest number of units is 23. I'm talkinhg about the PC versions here... 22:28, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :There's no difference in any of the PC releases. Playing the JP version, only 18 active units. The same as the NA vids I've seen. There's no reason for the EU version to be any different. Zephyr 02:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC)